


Winter challenge 2013

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Series: Will not resuscitate [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, winter challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE: Due to one reason or another, this story will not be updated or kept going. </p><p>Winter challenge with Samifer.  Each chapter will be a different day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweaters

“Stop that.” Sam said, walking through the living room and grabbing his shoes.

“I can't.” Lucifer mumbled, scratching at his arm again.

“Yes you can and you will, you are going to wear that tonight and you're going to smile while doing it.”

“Why?” The now human arch angel said, pouting just a little.

“Because I said so and Ellen went through all that trouble making it and you are going to wear it.” Sam said, finishing tying his shoes.

“But it's itchy.”

“It is not that bad.”

“Don't lie to me, I saw you trying to use a spaghetti spoon to itch your back.”

Sam flushed a little, standing and then helping Lucifer up and pulling him close.

“Ok, so they are a little itchy, but we're still going to wear them.”

“Why?”

“It's something called being nice. Ellen isn't a crafting kind of person but since she needed something to do after breaking her leg, this was it.”

“So we have to itch because she made them?”

“Yes.”

Lucifer opened his mouth then closed it and leaned against Sam, his head tucking under his chin.

“Fine, I'll wear it, but isn't there anything we can do that will make it less bothersome?”

“I suppose we could put on some long sleeved shirts under them, it'll stop the yarn from actually touching our skin.” Sam suggested.

“Anything, I'll try anything.”

Sam chuckled and pulled away, leading the both of them upstairs, pulling of his sweater as they got into the room. Lucifer followed suit, though Sam had to roll his eyes as Lucifer started getting a little hansy, though he was used to it by now. A few moments later they were both in long sleeved shirts with the sweaters back on.

“Well, I suppose that's a little better.” Lucifer said, smoothing the sweater down his stomach.

“Yea, it's not as bad.”

“Do we have to keep them after tonight?”

“Yes, we have to keep them after tonight,” Sam said, pulling Lucifer to him and giving him a kiss. “Though we can try washing them a few times to see if it helps.”

“You just think you're so smart.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“No, just had my share of annoying sweaters over the years. Sometimes a lot of washing helps.”

“And if it doesn't?”

“Then we get Ellen yarn for Christmas, the really good and soft stuff, and tell her we loved the sweater so much that we would love another one.”

“And people still call me the evil one?”

Sam laughed a little. “Hey, I can't help it if some of it rubbed off on me.”

“You were evil long before me, so don't try it buddy boy.”

He just smiled again and gave Lucifer another kiss.

“We don't have any extra time do we?”

“No, we have to leave in a few minutes to not be late.” Sam answered.

“Damn, fine then, later I'm making you pay for wearing this thing.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“I'll bet you are.”


	2. snowball fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side of Kevin/Dean

Sam could see the puffs of his breath as he crouched behind a boulder, listening carefully to all his surroundings. Next to him, Kevin was behind a tree, sneaking peaks every once and a while, trying to see where their enemy was. A sharp crack was heard a few doezen feet in front of where they were, followed by a curse. And it was on.

Popping up from behind the rock, Sam threw his snowball in that direction, hearing another curse that said he hit his mark. Kevin followed suit, throwing them a little more wide than his own, missing a few different times until there was another person cursing with the first.

“We got um now.” Sam said, grabbing another ball and throwing it.

A few snowballs were lobbed in their direction, though easily missed as they kept their arsenal going against the others.

“Kev, go around that way, lets really get them.” Sam whispered, gathering an armful of snow projectiles.

Kevin nodded and grabbed his own arm full and moved to the other side away from Sam, making a large circle. As they got closer, Sam could hear the two talking in low tone, wondering why they stopped, if they had run out. Through the trees, he could see Dean and Lucifer crouching down behind a few fallen trees, peaking over them. Across the way, he could also see Kevin and gave him a nod when their eyes met.

Rushing forward from each side, the two started pelting the other two with snowballs, listening to them yell in surprise. It didn't really take long for them to run out of snowballs, though the two on the ground were now covered in snow.

“Cheaters.” Dean groaned, grabbing Kevins coat and pulling him down onto the ground with him.

“It's not our fault that you guys gave away your position.” Sam laughed, sitting down next to Lucifer who had sat up.

“Blame big foot over there.” Lucifer said, wiping the melting snow off his face.

“Totally your fault, you knocked into me.”

“Did not.”

“Behave you two.” Sam smiled, pulling Lucifer closer and helping him get the snow out of his hair.

“And you've won every time before, so you can deal with loosing once.” Kevin said, half laying on Dean.

“Never, not my way to lose.” Dean said, running his glove over Kevins face, getting it damp before pulling him into a kiss.

“Well wether it was your fault or his, you lost, which means we get to pick the punishment.” Sam smiled, wrapping his arms around Lucifer.

“Like you could pick anything that I wouldn't enjoy.” Lucifer smirked, though it faultered a bit at the one that was on Sams face.

“Well, we'll just have to see then, now won't we?” Sam said, tilting Lucifer chin up a little and kissing him softly.


	3. Hot drinks

Lucifer hummed a little to himself, some song that he didn't even know yet had heard in the store, so it was now stuck in his head. That was one of the reasons he hated going to the store, but it was his turn so he went with out complaint. Well, with out much complaint. He did enjoy putting the groceries away though, he liked making things organized and knew exactly where things were and how much they had left. Sam called him OCD more than once, but he liked it just the same so he didn't make too much of a fuss when Lucifer would shoo him out of the kitchen.

As he finished putting things away, he could hear Sam moving around upstairs, probably just waking up. Smiling a little, he pulled the coffee pot out and filled the tank up with water, then grabbed the filters and grounds. Measuring the grounds, he put them in the filter and closed the lid, starting it. Watching it for a moment, he listened to it gurgle before it started dripping down into the pot before he moved away from it. Grabbing two cups out of the cabinet, he set those down and grabbed the sugar. Adding two spoons to Sams cup, he added more to his, liking when he can make the coffee and ignore Sams disapproving look at the amount. Moving to the fridge, he grabbed the creamers, peppermint mocha for him and pumpkin spice for Sam. Adding an amount each to the cups, he put them back and looked at the pot, willing it to go faster.

“Are you having a staring contest with the coffee pot again?” Sam asked around a yawn, coming into the kitchen.

“It goes too slow.” Lucifer said, turning around.

“Says you, we have one of the fastest brewing ones on the market.”

“There are ones that go slower than this?” Lucifer asked, a horrified look on his face.

“Yep, some that take almost fifteen minutes just to get full.”

The horrifed look deepened and Sam couldn't help but laugh and pull the shorter male to him.

“Don't worry, I'll never make you deal with one of those, I'm not completely heartless.”

“You better not, or I'm replacing the toaster with one that doesn't do what it's supposed to.”

“You wouldn't dare.”

“Mess with the coffee pot and we'll see if I do or not.” Lucifer challenged.

“Ok ok, bad down, I'm not going to get in between you and your coffee pot.” Sam smiled, leaning down and giving him a small kiss.

“Good.”

Sam pulled him close again, sealing their lips together as the coffee gurgled in the back ground, filling the room with its scent. Lucifer was a warm weight against him as Sam wrapped his arms around his waist, hands moving under the others shirt. He could still remember when Lucifer was an angel and how cold he was, though he more than made up for it now, feeling nearly too warm sometimes. Humming softly, Sam gave him once more lingering kiss before pulling away, Lucifer following for a moment.

“I think your coffee is ready.” He said against the ex angels lips.

“It can wait a moment, it's not going anywhere.” Lucifer mumbled, pulling Sam back in to the kiss.

As Lucifer wrapped his arms around his neck, Sam couldn't find it in him to argue, Lucifer was right. It could wait.


	4. Books

Walking down the aisle of the book store, Lucifer swore if he ever heard another Christmas song it would be too soon. Though this was the best possible place to find what he was looking for. Well, more what Sam was looking for, but he was being a boyfriend and trying to help. Though he would never admit that this was the fifth store he had been too. Since he had a feeling, no matter how much Dean loves Sam and would do anything for him as well, he would never let him live it down.

Getting to the right row where one of the books he was looking for should be, he started looking at the names on the books. He wasn't even sure why Sam wanted this book, he figured it was something to do with his past and didn't really want to ask. Though he was going to do everything he could to find it. Seeing as he was getting upset everytime Sam would go looking online for the book, since he always looked near tears when he couldn't find it.

So he decided that he was going to try and help, do something to see that smile that Sam barely ever really gave.

“If they have it, it should be around here.” Lucifer mumbled to himself, looking at each title.

Sighing a little, he was just about to give up when he didn't see it, until he looked one shelf up. With a small gasp, he grabbed the book and pulled it down, checking the title against the piece of paper he had. He had to stop himself from doing a little dance, though he did hug the book to his chest, then looked around to make sure no one saw.

Still keeping the book to his chest, he looked at the next item and headed to the next row, hoping this place kept delivering. The second one he found where it was supposed to be and he started getting how Sam could feel so happy at finding books.

The last two were a set and he hopped that they didn't just have one or the other.

“Please, third times a charm.” He said to himself as he went down another row.

Looking around he found the letter he needed and looked through it. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the name and two books, though it sunk when it was two of the same ones, the second one.

“Damn it.” He sighed, grabbing it.

“Excuse me.” A voice came from behind him, making him jump a little.

Turning, he saw one of the ladies that worked there, holding a stack of books.

“Oh, sorry.” He said, stepping to the side.

“It's ok, just here to put some books away.”

He nodded, looking over the books that he had while she started putting them away, glad he could at least find most of them.

“Um sir, I don't mean to pry, but do you need this or do you already have it at home?”

“Huh?” Lucifer asked, looking at the book in her hand and then tried not to snatch it out of her hand.

“No, I need it, thank you.” He smiled.

“No problem, need any help finding anything else?”

“I'm good, thank you, found everything I needed.”

“Glad we could help.”

Holding the books tight, he made his way to the register and paid, then keeping the bag close. It was too lucky he found everything, he wasn't taking the chance now.

Driving home, he had to keep his foot light on the accelerator, the last thing he wanted or needed was a ticket.

~*~

“Where have you been?” Sam asked when Lucifer walked into the room he was sitting in.

“Went to the store.” He answered, walking over, giving Sam a kiss and putting the bag in his lap.

“What's this?”

“A gift, open it.”

Sam rolled his eyes a little, though reached in and pulled the four books out, gasping softly at the first one.

“Luce, how?”

“Keep looking.” He said softly.

Looking at the rest, a tear fell down Sams cheek as he set the books and bag on the table before standing up and grabbing Lucifer into a hug.

“Thank you, how, where?”

“Little book shop, had all of them.”

“I love you.” Sam said, hugging him tighter as Lucifer hugged him back.

“I love you too.”


	5. Ice Skating

“I hate you.” Lucifer grumbled, looking up at Sam who was standing above him.

“No you don't, you love me.”

“Not right now I don't.” He huffed, taking Sams hand.

With a small smile, Sam helped him stand, though it almost didn't last long as Lucifer slipped a little and nearly fell again.

“Ice skating is not that bad.” Sam said, holding him around the waist.

“This is the tenth time I've ended up on my ass.”

“You've never done this before, it's what happens.”

“Yea, sure. I bet the first time you tried, you just were great at it.”

“The only reason for that is because I can also roller blade, which makes this easier.”

Lucifer just grumbled and held onto Sam as they started moving, Sam telling him how to move his feet, keeping his arm around his waist.

“There, you're getting it.” Sam smiled as Lucifer started gliding a little more steady on the ice.

“Shut up.” He mumbled, though there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Here, lets try this.”

Sam took his arm from around Lucifer and moved in a small circle to get in front of him, taking his hands. Lucifer looked a bit panicked for a moment, though as they moved across the small frozen lake. It took a bit, but Lucifer was starting to get better, even so much able to let go of Sams hands a few times.

“See, getting better.” Sam smiled as Lucifer wrapped his arms around him, then coasting a bit to a stop.

“Shut up.”

“Never, you wanted to learn and you are.”

“Though now I can't feel my fingers and nose.”

“Then we can leave and come back when you want to.”

“That sounds like a good idea, though I will cut you if you tell anyone about how many times I fell today.”

“I won't, I promise.”

“You better.”


	6. Big coats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mpreg

“I can't put my arms down.” Sam mumbled as Lucifer finished putting the scarf around his neck.

“What? Yes you can.” Lucifer said, cocking an eyebrow.

“It's a line from a movie, never mind.”

“I just want to make sure you're warm and that little one will be protected.” Lucifer said, undoing some of his work and opening Sams big coat.

His hands were gentle as they caressed Sams rounding stomach, leaning down to kiss the bump once before straightening up again.

“I know you do, but I'm not going to be out in the cold that long.”

“But you're going to be long enough and I don't want anything happening to you.”

“I know.” Sam said, pulling him close and giving him a soft kiss.

When they found out that was pregnant it was a little hectic and Sam had never seen Dean so ready to punch Lucifer as he was at that moment. But soon enough he calmed down and was going to be there for Sam no matter what and today was his turn to take Sam to the doctor. It wasn't that Lucifer didn't want to go, but he was going to find out what the sex of the baby was and they wanted to be surprised. So Dean was the one going and was going to be the only one that knew, so it was going to be up to him to tell people what color things to get for the baby. He was also going to be the one to paint the room for the baby and locking the door when he leaves so they can't peek.

It didn't help Lucifer feel better though that it was winter and there was snow everywhere and it was getting colder each day. So anytime they went out, he made sure that Sam was wrapped up nice and tight, making sure he was going to be warm. A big coat, gloves, a hat, a scarf and a few layers of clothes. Most of the time Sam didn't fuss, just let Lucifer do what he wanted if it was going to make him feel better. Some times he did though, when he was feeling hormonal.

“I'll be fine, I promise my love, Dean gets nearly as protective as you do. I won't be in danger of getting cold, maybe just overheating.”

“That's not funny.”

“I'm not trying to be.”

Lucifer grumbled a little and redid Sams coat, making sure he was all closed up again.

“He should be here any minute.” Sam said, slipping his gloves on.

“Yea, you guys going to go anywhere after?”

“Probably out to eat, I don't think we need anything from a store do we?” Sam asked.

“Nah, and I can go later if we do, just enjoy your time with Dean.”

“I will and I'll make sure to tell you if he doesn't keep me warmer than an oven.”

“You better.”


	7. sledding

“Are you sure about this?” Lucifer asked, looking down the hill they were on top of.

“It's not going to be as bad as you think.” Sam said, setting the sled down on the ground.

“I think it's going to be worse than I think, though mostly I think you're nuts.”

“Oh psh, this is part of what humans do in the winter, you are now human. So you are doing this.”

“I also like being alive and with you, not wanting to die from going down a hill.”

Sam just rolled his eyes again and got onto the sled and looked up expectantly at Lucifer.

“What?”

“Get on.”

“No.”

“Please?”

Lucifer sighed, trying not to give in, though it didn't last as Sam gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

“Fine.”

Slowly getting on the sled, he finally got seated and wrapped his arms around Sams waist.

“Ok, get ready.” Sam said, sliding them forward, letting out a little cough as Lucifer held him tighter.

Getting them to the edge, there was that moment where they didn't go anywhere and then started sliding down the hill. Sams stomach dropped for a moment as they picked up speed, Lucifer clinging to his back. The younger always did love this hill, since it didn't have anything near the bottom, just more ground and snow. For a moment they moved faster on the bottom of the hill until it evened out and they slowed to a stop, Lucifer falling to the side, pulling Sam with him.

Laughing a little, Sam maneuvered around until he was facing Lucifer, still in his arms. 

“Have fun?”

“That was terrifying.” Lucifer mumbled.

“I'm sorry.” Sam said, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss.

“Lets do it again.”


	8. snow angels

“What'cha doin Sam?” Lucifer asked, looking at the other 5 year old.

“S'called makin a snow angel.” Sam said, waving his arms and legs through the snow.

“Why are you doing that?”

“Dean showed me how and I wanted to try.”

“Can I try?”

Sam smiled and nodded, his hat falling more into his eyes as he stood up and they moved to a new patch of untouched snow. After telling him how to do it, the two fell into the snow and moved their arms and legs, their fingers almost touching.

“When are they done?” Lucifer asked, barely able to see Sam over the snow.

“At anytime I guess, there really isn't a done or not to them.”

“Oh, ok.” Lucifer said, sitting up.

After he got up, he helped Sam up and they looked down at the two shapes in the snow, both tilting their heads.

“They kinda look like angels I guess.” Sam said, his lips tilting a little in confusion.

“Well, my brother says no one knows what angels look like, so they might.”

“I'm sure they don't look misshaped like that.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“They might.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Uh huh.” Lucifer shot back, making Sam give him a bitchface and put his hands on his hips.

“Are not.”

“You don't know that.”

“Yes I do.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Sam, Lucifer, would you like some hot chocolate.” Mary called from the back door, making the two look over.

“Yes, please.” The two said in unison, giving each other a nod to show the fight was over before heading into the house.

They took off their coats, gloves, boots and hats by the door before venturing into the kitchen where Mary was making the cocoa.

“Can we drink it in the living room?” Sam asked, looking up at him mom.

“I suppose you can.” She smiled, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Sam smiled, hugging her leg and then backing up, waiting for her to finish making the drink and pouring it in the mugs.

“Whipped cream or marshmallows?” Mary asked.

“Both.” Sam smiled.

“Pain in the butt. What would you like Lucifer?” She asked, looking at the other boy.

“Can I get both too?”

“Of course.”

Once the toppings were added, she handed the mugs to the two and they made their way into the living room. Setting the mugs on the table, they climbed on the couch and curled under the blankets, finding a movie on tv before grabbing the drinks again.

“You're lucky your mom doesn't mind you being in here with these.” Lucifer said, taking a small drink.

“Yea, I'm sorry that your parents are so mean.” Sam said, leaning against the other.

“It's ok, yours don't mind me being here.”

“They like you, I like you too.” Sam said, a small blush on his cheeks.

Lucifer smiled and leaned over, kissing Sams cheek, making the blush deepen. “I like you too.”


	9. Fireplace

Sam whistled softly to himself as he brought the ax he was holding down again into the round of wood on the stump. As it made the cracking sound and each piece fell, Sam huffed a little, his breath visible in the cold air. It wasn’t that it was hard work, just a little tedious when the temperature was dropping and it was getting dark. Though he would gladly do this as long as needed, so they could have a nice long burning fire.

“How’s it coming?” Lucifer asked, as Sam set up another round of wood to be split.

“Good, just going to do a few more and then I’ll be inside.” Sam smiled, moving the ax to the side and pulling Lucifer against him.

“Need any help?”

“Not unless you want to carry some of the already chopped pieces in.”

“I can do that.”

The shorter leaned up a little and gave Sam a small kiss before pulling away and grabbing the pieces that he was talking about. Sam watched for a moment as Lucifer went back into the cabin before he went back to chopping. He went through another 6 rounds before deeming it enough and bundling them up, then heading inside. Lucifer was already by the fireplace, arranging the wood that he had brought earlier, over a pile of smaller twigs and rolled up newspaper.

“Here’s the rest.” Sam announced, walking over.

“Put it there.” He pointed, finishing what he was doing.

Sam did as directed before going and taking off his coat and boots, then gloves, hat and socks. By the time he got back with two mugs of coffee, Lucifer had the fire crackling, him standing back with a smile on his face.

“Very nice.” Sam commented, handing his lover his coffee, before sitting on the couch.

“I can’t help it I loved fire as a kid.” Lucifer smiled, sitting next to Sam, wrapping the others arm around his shoulders.

“Just as a kid?”

“Shut up.”

Laughing a little, Sam kissed the top of Lucifers head, holding him close as he took a drink of his coffee. They didn’t say much after that, just got lost in watching the fire and taking sips of their drinks, putting them to the side when they were empty. The only time one or the other got up was when the fire needed a new log, though near the end they just added the rest and laid on the couch. Lucifer could feel the warmth of the flames on his front, though Sam felt warmer against his back, the other holding him close.

“Glad we decided to come out here?” Sam asked him softly, his voice holding a tone of sleepyness.

“Very glad, should we put the fire out and go to bed?” He asked over his shoulder.

“Nah, I think we’ll be fine, unless you want to move.”

“Not really, but it’s going to get chilly once that goes out.”

Sam hummed a little, reaching and pulled the blanket that was drapped over the back of the couch, over them.

“There, problem solved.”

“Ok, ok.” Lucifer chuckled, curling closer to Sam, listening to the others breathing.

Soon after Sam fell asleep, while Lucifer watched the fire for a bit longer before his eyes started slowly slipping shut.

In the morning they would be a little confused and Sam would almost knock Lucifer off the couch, but for right that moment, they couldn’t be more content.


	10. Snowed in

Sitting at the window, Sam watched the snow that was still falling gently from the sky add to the pile on the ground. It had started the night before and it didn’t seem to have any plans to stop according to the weather channel, not that Sam really minded. He didn’t really feel like leaving the little cabin quite yet and getting a real reason not too, was nice. Even if he did have to freeze a little to take a picture of his legs in the snow that came up to his mid thigh. And that was during the day, it would more than likely be up to his waist or more by now. So begrudgingly, Dean had agreed that it was no weather for them to be driving in and to be safe out there.

“I swear, my brother is a bigger pain in the ass than yours is.” Lucifer groaned, coming into the room.

“Cas giving you problems?” Sam asked, letting Lucifer sit between his legs, laying back against him.

“And then some. Asking if we have enough food or enough water or enough candles and blankets if the power goes out.”

“Well I’m pretty damn sure we’re not going to run out of water, seeing as if we do or if the pipes freeze. We can just go and fill a pot with snow and melt it.”

“Exactly, but you know how Cas worries.”

“I do, but luckily he has Kevin to keep his mind off things.”

“This is true,” Lucifer laughed, snuggling back into Sams embrace. “Why are we watching the snow?”

“Because it’s peaceful.”

“You mean boring?”

“It is not, just watch and relax.” Sam rolled his eyes a little, pulling Lucifer closer against him.

“If you say so.” Though he relaxed a little more against Sam, sighing happily as Sam rubbed over his arms.

He really did try not to get sucked into what Sam was talking about, though he started to see what Sam meant. The way the snow drifted down was calming and even though it was quiet, it filled him with a small sense of peace.

“Told you.” Sam whispered softly in his ear.

“So you’re right every once and a while, don’t be so braggy.” Lucifer mumbled, though couldn’t find it in him to move from where he was.


	11. Quilts

“What exactly are you doing?” Lucifer asked, making Sam jump then curse a little when the needle he was holding poked into his thumb.

“Making something.” Sam said, sucking on his thumb for a moment.

“Making what and I'm sorry.” Lucifer lifted Sams hand, pressing a kiss against the hurt finger.

“A quilt.”

“Any reason or just felt like it?” He asked, sitting across the table from where Sam was, the table that was full of puffy squares.

“Christmas is coming up pretty soon and Ellen always says she doesn't want anything but all of us there, but I figured she can't say no to a homemade gift.”

“Ahh, tricky tricky.”

“Exactly.” Sam smiled, sewing another square closed.

“So how many more do you have to do before you make the whole thing?”

“Ummm,” Sam did a small count of the ones that were already on the table. “Depending on how big I want to make it, I would say 8 more or so.”

“Need any help?”

“Sure, do you know how to sew?” Sam asked.

“Would I offer to help if I didn't?” Lucifer cocked an eyebrow.

“Shall I remind you of the grass cutting incident?”

“Shut up.” Lucifer blushed as Sam slid the things he would need closer to him.

They worked in silence for a while, just the sound of shifting fabric and small snips of the scissors when they were needed.

“Do you think she's going to like it?” Sam asked, finishing another square.

“I think she will, you took the time to make it, not just going out and spending money on something.”

“Yea, that's one of the reasons I chose this. Since I kinda know how to crochet, but that just takes way more time and this will be warmer and softer.”

“I get it, I really do.”

Sam smiled, putting his stuff down for a moment and leaning over the table, kissing Lucifer softly once before sitting back in his chair.

“Did I ever tell you that I love you?” Sam asked.

“Just everyday. But I love you too.”

~

A few weeks later, Ellen tried to complain when she saw the box, but when she saw what was inside got a little teary eyed. Then proceeded to wrap both of them in a tight hug, thinking them more times than they could count.


	12. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Kevin/Dean

Lucifer walked down the aisle of the store, pushing a basket, looking to each side for what he was supposed to be there for. Not that he really wanted to be at the store, but it was better than decorating the bunker so he was happily out doing this. Stopping in front of where the ball ornaments were, he looked a bit before grabbing a multi colored pack and a plain red one, putting them in his basket. Next he found the candy canes and tossed them in a well, along with some chocolate ornaments. He didn't see the point in tinsel, but Sam told him that he wanted some. And what Sam wanted, Sam gets. So he tossed some in the basket, in different colors.

Going down the next aisle he found a star for the top of the tree, he refused to put an angel on the tree, and also a few things of lights. He was just about to head to the front when something else caught his eye.

“Mistletoe?” He said, looking at the bunch of plastic leafs.

Shrugging a little, he tossed it in, making a note to grab it out before he got back.

After paying, he loaded up the bags, minus the mistletoe that went into his pocket and was off to the bunker. Sam and dean had mostly everything up on the walls and the tree in a stand, just waiting for Lucifer to get back.

“Hey, you get everything?” Sam asked when he noticed Lucifer, putting the bags on the table.

“Yep, everything and then some.”

“Awesome, lets get to decorating this fire hazard.” Dean said, starting to pull things from the bags.

It didn't take that long with Sam, Dean, him and Kevin all decorating and soon enough they stood back looking at their creation.

“It looks... good.” Sam said, wrapping his arm around Lucifers shoulders.

“It looks like Christmas threw up on the tree.” Kevin informed them, jolting a little as Dean pulled him close.

“It looks fine, 'sides, been a long time since we had a real tree.” Dean smiled, looking at Sam.

“That it has.” Sam responded.

“Ok, that is enough bonding for me, it's time for some other activities.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows before pulling Kevin in the direction of his room.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Sam chuckled, giving Lucifer a small squeeze.

“In a minute, I have a question.”

“Oh?” Sam asked, turning towards him.

“What is this?”

Lucifer pulled the fake leafs out of his pocket, handing it over to Sam.

“Oh, mistletoe.”

“Yea, what is it for? There was a lot of it.”

Sam smiled a little, lifting the little bundle above Lucifers head. The other male looked confused, even more when Sam leaned in and gave him a kiss before pulling back.

“That's what it's used for, you're supposed to hang it in a door way and which ever two people get stuck under it, have to kiss.”

“Oh, that seems... odd.”

“It kind of is, but for the most part, it's just fun.” Sam shrugged, pulling Lucifer close to him again.

“So what do we do with it?”

“Go put it above Crowley?” Sam smirked.

“Love it, lets go.”


	13. Snowmen

“Is this all we need?” Lucifer asked, looking over the things on the table.

“Yep. We have coal, a carrot, a top hat and a scarf. The only thing else we need to find some sticks when we get into the yard.”

“Why are we doing this again?”

“Because I never really got many chances when I was younger, we never could get our hands on the stuff. Not that Dean didn't try.” Sam said with a small smile, putting his coat on.

“Ah.” Lucifer said quietly, getting his stuff on as well.

Sam smiled again, putting the things off the table into a bag as Lucifer pulled his gloves on before they headed out.

Lucifer still was mildly fascinated with the snow that was on the ground, how something so simple could be so beautiful. They trekked a little bit away from the front of the bunker, before Sam dropped the bag and started scooping up some snow. Once he had a ball formed, he rolled it, getting Lucifer to help as they made it bigger. It took a bit of time, and one crack, before it was the right size. Next they rolled the middle and put it on top of the big one.

“How many do we make?” Lucifer asked as they started a third one.

“Just three, some people make two, but I've always liked the three look.”

“Ok.”

The last didn't take long, since it was so much smaller than the other two and Sam let Lucifer put it on top.

“Now we decorate it?”

“Mmhmm.”

They did the hat and scarf first, almost knocking the head off, but soon got it back right. Next they added the coal for the eyes and mouth, then a line of them down the front as fake buttons. After adding the carrot, they started looking around for sticks.

“Does it matter the size or shape?”

“Not too big and no, the shape doesn't.” Sam said, tossing aside another stick that was too short.

It seemed to Lucifer like finding the arms took the longest part, but they eventually found two and stuck them into the middle ball of snow. Both of them took a step back and looked at it, Lucifer tilting his head a little.

“It looks... nice.”

“Oh hush, it was something to do together that didn't include the bedroom.” Sam smirked, watching Lucifers face flush.

“Now you shut up.” He mumbled, leaning against Sam.

“Never.”


	14. Hot baths

Steam rose from the water as Lucifer sunk a little deeper into the warmth, the water coming up to just under his chin. He didn't like most things that came with being human, though he couldn't get enough of this. How relaxing it was to soak until his fingers got wrinkly and the water didn't steam anymore. Most of the time he preferred to be alone, though he did wish Sam was home, there were times he liked him to join. Though he wasn't going to complain too much, he still got his bath and didn't have to go out into the snow.

It was just after he emptied some of the water out of the tub and added more hot water, when there was a knock on the door.

“Luci, you in there?” Sams voice came from the other side of the door.

“Yea, come in, just taking a bath.”

Sam opened the door and a small cool breeze followed him for a moment before the door closed behind him. The other male was still in his jeans and long sleeved shirt, though he didn't have anything on his feet.

“Having fun?” Sam asked, coming over to sit on the edge of the tub.

“Always, did you get everything?”

“Yep, and then some.” Sam smiled, leaning down a little and giving Lucifer a kiss.

Lucifer returned it, touching Sams face lightly, leaving it a little wet though Sam didn't mind all that much.

“Join me?” He asked, as they pulled apart.

“You sure?” Sam asked, though was already standing and pulling his shirt off.

“Of course.”

After he shed the rest of his clothes, Sam watched as Lucifer scooted forward enough for him to slip in behind him. With a small hiss at the hot water on his skin, Sam soon enough relaxed and let Lucifer lean back against him.

“This feels amazing.” Sam hummed, wrapping his arms around Lucifers waist.

“Feels even better with you in here with me.” Lucifer smiled, tilting his head to look at Sam.

“It does.”

Sam curled his fingers under Lucifers jaw lightly, kissing him again, still holding him close with his other arm. They traded soft kisses until the water was more than a little chilly, finally causing them to pull back from the other.

“Think it's time to get out?” Sam asked, his foot already finding the plug and pulling it.

“Yea, we're both more than pruny.” Lucifer said, pulling himself up and out, grabbing a towel as Sam climbed out after him.

Once they were both dry, they made their way into the bedroom, sliding under the sheets, forgoing clothes. Curling up again, Lucifer tucked his head under Sams chin, listening to the thump of his heard under his ear.

“So are you going to share you baths all the time now?” Sam asked, rubbing Lucifers back.

“Maybe, you going to deserve my invite?” Lucifer sassed, looking up at him.

“Oh, I'll make sure I deserve it,” Sam smirked, rolling them so Lucifer was under him. “How about I start right now?”


	15. Winter mittens and hats

The yarn was stretched over his fingers and the long needles as he worked, humming the tune that was coming softly out of the radio. He already had a small pile on the table and was working on another, already having finished the gloves the day before. Now he was working on the hats to go along with them. The first thing he did when he got all the yarn was make some for all the people in the bunker, even Crowley who was not amused by the pink color. Now he was making them for a local orphanage that was always in need of things like this, so he got the stuff and went to work. For once Dean wasn’t making fun of him knowing how to knit, though he had a feeling that that was Kevins doing, since it was for a good cause.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Lucifers voice filtered from the other room a few moments before the man himself appeared.

“Did it start snowing again?” Sam asked, looking up at Lucifer for a moment before looking back at what he was doing.

“Not yet, but it’s getting colder.” He grumbled, putting a few bags in front of Sam.

“I’m sorry, come here.” Sam smiled, putting his project down and turning his chair.

Lucifer came over, straddling Sams legs and letting the other wrap his arms around him, giving him a soft kiss.

“Thank you for going and getting me more yarn, I didn’t realize how much I would need.” Sam smiled, holding Lucifer close.

“You’re welcome. I know that it’s all for a good cause and I shouldn’t complain. I hate humility and doing the right thing.”

“It is a pain sometimes, but you can go with me when I take them and you can tell me if their smiles are worth it.”

Rolling his eyes a little, Lucifer kissed him again. “I know, I know, you don’t have to be a pain in the neck.”

“You don’t seem to mind when I’m a pain in the neck.” Sam smirked, pressing his lips against Lucifers neck, giving it a small nip that had him shivering.

“That’s not a pain, that’s a pleasure,” He groaned a little as Sam kept him in place, nipping and sucking at the soft skin. “You’re going to leave a mark if you keep that up.”

“You don’t seem to really want me to stop. And if need be, I can make you a nice scarf.” Lucifer could feel Sams smirk as he kissed his neck again.

“You need to get back to what you’re doing, aren’t you going to take them tomorrow?” Though he didn’t do a thing to try and move, if anything settled more into his lap.

“I think I can use a little break,” Sam purred, pulling their hips more together, feeling Lucifers cock hard against his own. “I mean it does take a lot of work you know.”

“Sam, please.”

“Shhh, don’t want to be too loud, you know the rules about no sex in here.” Sam teased, sucking more on his neck as they continued to grind against each other.

“That’s a stupid rule.” Lucifer groaned, fingers finding Sams hair and holding him where he was as pleasure shot through his veins.

“We eat here. I’d like to eat you here.” Sam growled against his neck, biting a little harder than before.

Lucifer seized up, fighting to keep the moans in as he ground down harder against Sam, the taller holding his hips, guiding him. Sam marking up his neck was making it hard to keep quiet, especially when Sam grabbed his ass, squeezing the cheeks.

“If we get caught, you don’t get off, so I suggest you keep quiet.” Sams eyes were full of mischief as he pulled back a little, just to move the other side and start the process over again.

“Sam, fuck.”

All it took was Sam biting his neck again before he was coming, letting out small yelp as Sam pulled him hard against him. A few more over pleasured grinds later and he felt Sam come as well, his moan muffled against his neck.

Pulling back, Sam smiled up at Lucifer who was still panting slightly, his face a little flushed.

“You’re a bad man.” Lucifer mumbled, leaning in to give him a kiss.

“I was just saying thank you, in my own special way.”

“By making me make a mess?”

“Hey, I made one too, so lets go get changed and then you can watch me work.”

“My favorite thing to do.” Lucifer smiled, kissing him one more time before sliding off his lap.


	16. Shaking from the cold

Sams breath could be seen each time he exhaled, sitting in the small hunting shack he was in, up in the tree. It was his job to watch over the back of the house, to make sure that the houses old ghost didn’t come back, though they couldn’t be in the house. Since it never came around where there were men in the house, just women. So outside it was. Dean was watching the front, though he got to stay in the Impala. And he was stuck out here and even through layers of clothes and coats, he was freezing.

“You ok up here?” Lucifers voice came from the opening of the shack.

“Just cold.” Sam replied, the small shake of his body attesting to that fact.

“I’m sorry.” The other male said, pulling himself into the shack and moving over by Sam.

“Not your fault, I picked the short straw. Why are you here anyway, shouldn’t you be watching the front with Dean?”

“I couldn’t listen to anymore of his complaining, it was getting annoying.”

“Ah, what was it about? Being out here or he’s hungry?”

“He’s hungry.”

Sam smiled, though another shiver made its way through him as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“Do you want to go sit in the car, we could take shifts back here?” Lucifer asked, rubbing Sams arm.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. Go, you’re turning blue and you being sick isn’t good for anyone.”

“Ok, ok, I’ll go and then come and relieve you in an hour or so.”

“Well that would make me warm.” Lucifer smirked, making Sam laugh.

“Perv.” He mumbled lovingly as he pulled Lucifer into a kiss before heading towards the opening of the shack.

“See you soon.”

“Yep yep.”


	17. Snow shoveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

Grumbling for the millionth time, Lucifer dug the wide shovel into the snow covering Bobby's driveway, tossing it to the side. As he moved another shovel full of snow over, he tossed it, then stood up, his back giving a loud crack. It wasn't that he didn't like helping Bobby, just the fact that the male accepted him was enough to make him like to help, it was more just all the work that he was doing. Part of him was telling him that if he wasn't out here doing this, Sam would be and he just couldn't have that. Not in the least.

“How's it coming.” Speak of the devil.

“You're supposed to be inside.” Luicfer said, looking up where Sam was making his way down the driveway with a travel mug in his hands.

“I wanted to bring you this, Mr. Grumpy.” Sam smiled, finally getting to the other, handing him the mug.

“Couldn't Dean of done it?” He asked, taking a sip of the hot chocolate, the heat making him hum.

“Dean is in the middle of helping clean and the food is cooking and doesn't need me for the moment. And being outside for five minutes isn't going too hurt her.”

Lucifer made a face, but nodded, running his hand over Sams swollen stomach. In his mind somewhere he knew he was being over protective, but he couldn't help it. From the moment he turned human he wanted a baby and when Sam got pregnant, he couldn't of been happier. So he was doing all he could to make sure she was going to be healthy and happy, though it drove Sam up the wall sometimes.

“So you're getting pretty done I see.” Sam said, looking at the work Lucifer had been doing.

“Yea, shouldn't be out here much longer and no I will not accept your help.”

“I know, you over protective man.” Sam laughed, pulling Lucifer as close as the baby would allow.

“You love it.”

“Only because I love how growly you get in bed.”

“Shh, she's going to hear you.”

Sam just rolled his eyes, giving Lucifer a kiss before he moved away again.

“I'm going back in before you have a chance to shoo me away,” Sam said, giving him one more kiss before taking a few steps. “Try not to be too long, it shouldn't be too much longer before the food's ready.”

“I'll be as quick as I can.”

“Good.”

Lucifer watched, taking sips of his drink as Sam went back into the house before he started working again. Seeing Sam did do something though, made him realize more why it was him out here and he realized it wasn't so bad. And maybe he could even get Dean to scream by putting his cold hands on him.


	18. Sleep

The house was dark as Sam made his way through, shedding pieces of his clothing at different intervals. His shoes and coat got left at the front door. Gloves were left in the kitchen, where he grabbed a bottle of water and drank some of it. Socks were left somewhere on the stairs, though he couldn't tell you which ones. The empty water bottle was tossed into the trash of the bathroom, where his shirt was also left as he brushed his teeth. Once that was done and he used the bathroom, his pants were dropped outside the bedroom door, leaving him in just his boxers.

In bed already lay Lucifer, spread out in the empty space that Sam would normally fill. He would have been home, had Dean not needed him for something. As always he felt a little bad not being home, though Lucifer told him it was ok, it happened sometimes. Though he still always felt a little bad, since he loved to watch Lucifer fall asleep in his arms.

Heading over to the dresser, he pulled out a pair of pj pants and pulled them on, closing the drawer behind him. Moving to the bed, he pushed Lucifer lightly, the other male grumbling in his sleep a little, but going with a little more pressure to his own side. Slipping in, Sam hummed at the feel of the soft sheets and mattress under him. It was a long day and he was glad to be off his feet. He moved a bit more, turning towards Lucifer and pulling him close, kissing his shoulder lightly.

“Sam?” Lucifer's tired voice asked.

“Yea, go back to sleep, it's just me.”

“'Kay.” He mumbled, soon snorning again, making Sam smile.

Sam shifted a few more times before he cuddled against Lucifer, following him into sleep soon after.


	19. Cookies

The low whir of the mixer filled the kitchen as Sam slowly added flour into the butter, egg and sugar mixture. Next to the bowl was chocolate chips that would be added after the flour was fully mixed in to it. From the oven he could smell cherry and mint, from the two different types of cookies that were in there, making the kitchen smell delicious. Once all the flour was in the mixing bowl, he waited, pushing down the dough that was creeping up the edges. After it was all mixed, he added the chips and then waited till they were done before shutting the mixer off. Cleaning off the paddle, he pulled the pans he had ready with parchment paper closer. Using a small ice cream scoop, he put the dough balls in rows on the pans, leaving a little left in the bowl. Putting it in the other oven, he set a timer for those as well, a bit of time still left on the others.

“It smells really good in here.” Lucifer commented, walking in, his hair sticking up in different angles.

“I know right? Bet the cookies are going to taste even better.”

“And you're making them at 7 in the morning because of what?”

“I was up, felt like it.” Sam shrugged, scooping some of the left over dough with his finger and eating it.

“I see, how much longer till the ones in the oven are done?”

“Just a few more mintues.” Sam smiled, scooping some more dough and holding his finger out to Lucifer.

The taller gasped as Lucifer took the digit into his mouth, holding Sams wrist as he sucked the treat off, running his tongue over it.

“Fuck.” Sam whimpered as Lucifer slowly pulled his mouth off Sams fingers.

“There a problem?” Lucifer asked, chewing the chips before swallowing what was in his mouth.

“Nope, none what so ever.” Sam said, his adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

“You sure, you're looking a stiff there.” He smirked, moving closer to Sam, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Just peachy, nothing wrong here.” Sam gasped as Lucifer swiveled his hips against his.

“Doesn't feel like nothing.”

“Luce.” Sam moaned as Lucifer pressed their hips together again, kissing his neck.

“Want something baby?”

“Don't tease.”

Lucifer kissed his neck again, his hips making another press into Sam, before a loud beep made him smirk.

“Looks like your cookies are done,” His smirk was firmly in place as he pulled away, making Sam whimper. “Come find me when the rest are.”

Sam watched for a moment as Lucifer left, heading back towards their room, before he grabbed the few pans of cookies out that were done. Setting them on the counter, he willed the others to cook faster.


	20. Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

“This is not the proper use of these.” Sam gasped, tugging on the scarves that were holding his wrists to the bed.

Lucifer smirked, looking up from between Sams legs, the head of the others cock resting in his mouth as his fingers worked in him. Giving the head one more suck, he pulled off as his fingers pressed in again, making Sam moan.

“I know it isn't, but they are pretty strong, so why not take advantage of it.”

“Fuck, come on.”

“Nope, this is getting back at you for the other day.”

Sam whimpered as Lucifer added another finger, stretching him open further. Leaning back down, he took the length of Sams cock in his mouth, sucking him again as he added more lube to his fingers.

“Please, please.” Sam begged, his hips shaking as Lucifer used his free arm to hold him down.

Giving Sams cock a few more sucks, he pulled off, slipping his fingers out making Sam gasp and tilt his hips a little.

“So pushy.” Lucifer tsked, spreading Sams legs and holding them as he moved up between them.

“Want your cock.”

“Still pushy.”

Sams retort was cut off as Lucifer started pressing into him, not stopping fully until he was bottomed out. Leaning down a little, Lucifer caught Sams lips in a kiss as he pulled out slowly before starting to move. Sams head fell back, giving the other male acces to his neck, him kissing and nipping at the skin while he got a rhythm. Wrapping his arms under Sams shoulders, Lucifer started moving quicker, leaving marks on Sams neck, each one making Sams moans grow.

“Feel so good, fuck, I wanna come, so close.”

“Then come for me, come around my cock, make me fill you up.” Lucifer rasped against Sams neck, his hips snapping harder against Sams.

Words failed the bottom male as his back arched, warm spurts of come marking their stomachs and hips. Lucifers moans rivaled Sams as he thrust into him a few more times before coming as well, gasping as the aftershocks shook his body. As he slowly pulled out, he moved to the side of Sam before he went boneless.

“Still have a problem with the misuse of scarves?” Lucifer asked a few mintues later as he was undoing Sams wrists.

“Nah, though I think next time you're going to have a tie up with them.” Sam smiled, finally able to pull Lucifer to him.


End file.
